macbethfandomcom-20200214-history
Milkheart
Milkheart is a red-and-white tom with green eyes. History In the Journey of the Clans Arc Fallen Moon Milkpaw does not formally appear in Fallen Moon but is listed in the Allegiances. His mentor is Appleheart. Dangerous Season Milkpaw does not formally appear in Cruel Season but is listed in the Allegiances. Cursed Family Milkpaw does not formally appear in Cursed Family but is listed in the Allegiances. In the Rising Tide Arc Storming Current Milkpaw is now a warrior by the name of Milkheart. He also now has two half-sisters: Frostkit and Cloverkit. Milkheart is briefly seen patching the nursery wall. Broken Clouds Milkheart and his littermates run into Dawnflower's patrol. His mother is upset to find them alone with Beestar's cats lurking, but he manages to calm her down and she agrees to let them join her patrol. Because he is the biggest, Dawnflower asks him to watch over his littermates, which he agrees to. He is part of the patrol that battles Beestar's warriors. Last Sunrise Following the battle, Milkheart approaches Dawnflower and points out to her that his sister, Rosemist, is clearly shaken by her former mentor, Poppyheart, being killed, but promises he will take care of her. He also tells her that he has been getting closer with Robinfur, and the two have become mates, which overjoys Dawnflower. He then leaves to gather the Clan and return to camp. Acornpelt comments that he would make a good leader one day. In the Prophecy's Cry Arc Dangerous Night Milkheart does not formally appear in Dangerous Night but is listed in the Allegiances. He is mentioned when Rowanheart is worried about Dawnflower after she is wounded, stating that their kits, Milkheart included, need their mother. Dark Valley Milkheart is first seen pinned down by Ravenfur. Dawnflower is distraught when Ravenfur sneers that she is going to kill him, and he feebly fights against her grasp, already wounded. Dawnflower shrieks and lunges at Ravenfur, but not before she slashes her claws across Milkheart's throat, severely injuring him. The ground they are on begins to collapse, but Rowanheart and Dawnflower manage to save Milkheart before he falls. Despite his serious injury, he is still alive. When Acornpelt learns that Ravenfur has died, her triumph is short lived when she sees how badly injured Milkheart is. The patrol quickly return to camp, where Rosemist is stunned to see how badly injured her brother is. By this point, Milkheart has fallen unconscious and must be carried to the medicine den. Dawnflower and Rowanheart pace outside worriedly, fearful for their son. Some time later, Rosemist pads out of the den with Milkheart by her side. He promises he is fine, and explains that he had been out hunting when he was ambushed by Ravenfur. Rosemist then orders him to stay in camp for the next quarter moon, which angers him but he reluctantly agrees to. The Lone Warrior When Milkheart learns of Rosemist's death, he is horrified and deeply saddened, pressing his nose into her fur. Robinfur volunteers to take the place of Rosemist as medicine cat, as she knows herb remedies and was a close friend of the she-cat. Milkheart is shocked and begs her not to, as they will no longer be able to be mates, but she follows through. Milkheart is lead away by Cherrystorm, who tries in vain to comfort him. In the Darkening Shadows Arc Darkening Shadows Milkheart does not formally appear in Darkening Shadows but is listed in the Allegiances. Building Storm Milkheart does not formally appear in Building Storm but is listed in the Allegiances. He is mentioned when Dawnflower is trying to comfort Rowanheart, and she reminds him of their kits, Milkheart included. Final Legacy Milkheart is first seen shortly before Beestar's ShadowClan patrol arrives. He presses his nose to Dawnflower's in greeting, and formally introduces himself for the first time to Sandheart, his mother's new mate. When the ThunderClan patrol draws back, he flees with Sandheart by his side. The two toms then lead a second wave of attack, bringing more warriors with them. As Dawnflower dies, Milkheart rushes to her side. He exchanges a horrified glance with Adderclaw as he realizes what is happening. When she dies, he lets out a pained wail. Her spirit then rises and she tells him she loves him. He presses against Rowanheart, now Rowanstar, in grief. Trivia * Kate thinks he is too good for Robinfur, and doesn't deserve to be treated how he did. ** Vicky thinks Tawnystep could be a good mate for him. Character Pixels